herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hatori Sohma
|enemies = None |type of hero = Cursed }} Hatori Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the dragon/seahorse of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime serie, he is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kent Williams in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime serie, he is voiced by Kazuyuki Okitsu in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kent Williams in the English version of the anime. Appearance He is depicted as a tall, somber man who is rarely amused by the antics of his best friends, Shigure and Ayame. When his curse activates, Hatori transforms into a 8-centimeter (3.1 in) long seahorse. Personality He is often the only one who can restrain Ayame's worst behavior, and is the only person Shigure trusts enough to talk about his schemes. He takes his duties to the Sohma family and as a doctor seriously, and warns Tohru about the dangers of getting too involved with the family. History He is the private doctor to the Sohma family and is responsible for suppressing memories (using a form of hypnosis that is handed down in his line of the family) of those outsiders who discover the Sohma family secret, such as Yuki's childhood playmates. Two years before the series began, he was engaged to Kana Sohma, the assistant in his doctor's office. The relationship ended when Hatori asked Akito for permission to marry Kana and in response, Akito attacked Hatori (in the anime, he threw a vase), leaving him almost blind in his left eye; Kana blamed herself for the incident and felt so guilty about it that Hatori was forced to suppress her memory of their relationship to ease her suffering. When Tohru meets up with him near the end, he looks back on his time with Kana, then says his heart is like snow. After Kana marries someone else, Shigure manipulates Hatori into meeting Kana's best friend, Mayuko Shiraki, who secretly had always liked him. In the last chapter, Hatori invites Mayuko on an Okinawa vacation. Trivia *He is around 26–28 years old. *His English Voice Actor, Kent Williams is best known for voicing as Charden Flamberg from Black Cat, Mercenary Tao from Dragon Ball series, Jura Neekis from Fairy Tail, Father from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Akisame Kōetsuji from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Captain Kuro from One Piece, Alastor from Shakugan no Shana series, Sid Barrett from Soul Eater series. *His First Japanese Voice Actor, Kazuhiko Inoue is best known for voicing as Madara from Natsume's Book of Friends series, Kakashi Hatake from Naruto series. *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described him as "the best marriage material of the cast." *According to Shigure, this is a sign the zodiac curse has weakened. *Takaya derived Hatori's name from the fourth month, konohatorizuki or "month of taking leaves (to silkworms)." Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Mutated Category:Spouses Category:Orphans Category:Fruits Basket Heroes